It is known that trimerization of TNF superfamily (TNFSF) cytokines is required for efficient receptor binding and activation. Trimeric complexes of TNF superfamily cytokines, however, are difficult to prepare from recombinant monomeric units.
WO 01/49866 and WO 02/09055 disclose recombinant fusion proteins comprising a TNF cytokine and a multimerization component, particularly a protein from the C1q protein family or a collectin. A disadvantage of these fusion proteins is, however, that the trimerization domain usually has a large molecular weight and/or that the trimerization is rather inefficient.
Schneider et al. (J Exp Med 187 (1989), 1205-1213) describe that trimers of TNF cytokines are stabilized by N-terminally positioned stabilization motifs. In CD95L, the stabilization of the receptor binding domain trimer is presumably caused by N-terminal amino acid domains which are located near the cytoplasmic membrane.
Shiraishi et al. (Biochem Biophys Res Commun 322 (2004), 197-202) describe that the receptor binding domain of CD95L may be stabilized by N-terminally positioned artificial α-helical coiled-coil (leucine zipper) motifs. It was found, however, that the orientation of the polypeptide chains to each other, e.g. parallel or antiparallel orientation, can hardly be predicted. Further, the optimal number of heptad-repeats in the coiled-coil zipper motif are difficult to determine. In addition, coiled-coil structures have the tendency to form macromolecular aggregates after alteration of pH and/or ionic strength.
WO 01/25277 relates to single-chain oligomeric polypeptides which bind to an extracellular ligand binding domain of a cellular receptor, wherein the polypeptide comprises at least three receptor binding sites of which at least one is capable of binding to a ligand binding domain of the cellular receptor and at least one is incapable of effectively binding to a ligand binding domain of the cellular receptor, whereby the single-chain oligomeric polypeptides are capable of binding to the receptor, but incapable of activating the receptor. For example, the monomers are derived from cytokine ligands of the TNF family, particularly from TNF-α.
WO 2005/103077 discloses single-chain fusion polypeptides comprising at least three monomers of a TNF family ligand member and at least two peptide linkers that link the monomers of the TNF ligand family members to one another. Recent experiments, however, have shown that these single-chain fusion polypeptides show undesired aggregation.
WO 2010/010051 discloses single-chain fusion polypeptides comprising three soluble TNF family cytokine domains and at least two peptide linkers. The described fusion polypeptides are substantially non-aggregating.
There is a need in the art for novel TL1A receptor agonists that exhibit high biological activity independent of Fc-gamma-R based crosslinking in vivo, high stability, and allow for efficient recombinant manufacturing. Additionally, there is need in the art for enabling technologies to create human TL1A-receptor selective biologics as human TL1A has at least two interaction partners in vivo: DcR3 (Decoy receptor 3) and DR3 (Death receptor 3).